Do What?
by MorgyWorgy
Summary: A strange woman makes her way into the Avengers. Who is she? What is She? What does she have planed for the Doctor? The first Chapter is the teaser I wanna see who will read. Review and I will update :) Might make a picture for it.
1. Chapter 1: Long way from Home

Hey Im MorgyWorgy and this is my first story. I don't really have a Microsoft word doc so I'm doing this blinded. Anyway I don't own anything in this story. They belong to their proper place. Thank you :) OC belongs to me tho.

Chapter 1: Long way from home

It was dark outside and the wind, rain, and snow blasted through the trees. A lone figure sat perched in a massive oak, dark hair dancing wildly in the chaos. Only being held in place by goggles that were resting on the top of her brow. Pale skin almost like the moon that was casting shadows across the forest. The most intriguing thing about this woman was her eyes, they were like pearls and the moon combined. She held scars and tattoos all over her body, Twisting and turning like paint on canvas.

Scanning the canopy of lower trees and the forest floor, this woman, no this animal could see, smell, and hear...everything. Living alone for nearly 184 years. No family and friends, her only companions were her knives, pistols, and her bow and arrows. Wait... a shift in the wind. The smell of blood ghosts through the air, her nose flares. The beast takes off, like a shadow in the trees. Running and running through the dense foliage. The young looking woman slows, hearing grunting and growling. Gleaming eyes peer at the massive green being. It's a male she can tell from his size and shape. Jade skin, wild hair...and angry eyes. The pair of eyes connect and the whole world slows. The jade beast calms down and shrinks to a smaller man. He collapses on the gowned and is unconscious. Slowly she approaches the half naked man and removes a blanket from her backpack, covers the man and heaves the man over her shoulders. Carrying the dark curly haired man to her small hut just four miles away. Her thoughts just after placing him on her cot 'Man must be a long way from home'. As she makes herself comfortable on the wall on the other side of the room. Pulling her black goggles down over her eyes and going into a light sleep.

This is a Teaser. I wanna see who is actually reading this. Tell me what you think and how I may improve. Fair warning I already know I'm a bad writer and will make mistakes. Just please be kind and no flames. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Who R U?

Thanks for the review Allwritter01 :) So for you I will do another chapter hope you like it. Her description is on my wall, so if your interested take a look. Thanks lots y'all.

Key: 'thought' "talk" *future/time skip/past* **"HULK"** _:TIGER:_

Chapter 2: Who R U?

The rays of the sun dance through the small window and stretches to play across the faces of the restless. Brown eyes open slowly and mussels strung tight. 'where am I' the man thought, looking down at the blanket then looking at around. His eyes land on the shadow across the room, only a portion of her face visible because of the light. The other half obscured by hair 'who is she? how did she bring me here?' looks around one last time 'where is here exactly?'. He looks over at the door then to the girl and tries to stand. Slowly making his way to the lean figure by the wall, the floor creaks, there's a short pause. Nothing happen the woman didn't so much as twitch, just sitting there like a statue. The dark haired man crouches in front of her, examining for injuries he is shocked to see scars soon when he gets to her face their are goggles in the way. Reaching out to remove them a smooth voice responds "What do you think ur doing?" grabbing ahold firmly to his wrist that was outstretched. "Oh I was checking for injuries miss, who are you?". "Hmm" rolling her neck till a satisfying pop is released "Good question, but don't you think you should introduce urself first? That would be the polite thing to do." She leans forward and smirks tilting her head slightly to the side. "Sorry my name is Dr. Bruce Banner, you are?" "Lea James at ur service" she shakes the wrist in her grasp. "Well pull up a seat will have some breakfast" few minutes later while cooking their food "Long way from home aren't ya doc? Or did you just get lost?" " Yea...I live at Stark Tower and just wanted to go on a trip" she glances quickly at Bruce "has it got anything to do with that big green man?" Lea asks observing his reaction. Bruce stiffens at the words, brown eyes glazed over. "what do you mean? Their is no green monster" he quietly draws, dropping his head and hair covering eyes. "but I saw..." "N**O!"**. Two distinct voices rang out shaking the walls of the small hut. A purring noise sounds through and Lea removes her goggles. "Look at me doc" Bruce's shoulders are shaking, but he doesn't look up. "LOOK AT ME!" her shout forming into a growl, she grabs his face. Once again eyes clash, but this time moon to brownish green. All trembling stops, even the noise. "look doc, you don't have to be afraid and you don't have to tell me, ok?" she offers a small smile. "How about we get you home huh?" Ruffling his hair. He nods and the pair leave the hut, after Lea gathers supplies.

Hoped you liked this one. Now this is not planed out, just going with the flow here, ok? If I don't update soon that means I have Writers block.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

Ok im bored so i'll upload another chapter. Hope you like it. :)

Chapter 3: Surprise!

The two have been walking for eight hours. It was well early in the morning when they started but now it was past noon. The sun was hung tall and proud into the sky, making it hot and damp in the forest. Lea and Bruce the whole time would steal glances but a awkward silence was clinging in the air. The only noise is the birds and monkey calls through the foliage. Hearing but not seeing. Then..soon Lea hears what sounds like rapped thumping. Wind picks up and the tree tops spread apart to reveal what looks like a helicopter. A red haired woman and a red and gold robot are in the opening of the loud metal bird. "Surprise! Hey big guy who's your girlfriend?" the voice is coming from the robot. Lea growls while Bruce places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Tony Hey Natasha its about time you guys showed up" Bruce avoids his science bros question with his own. "Thought you would never get here what took you so long?" "well you see Nat is on her pe" BAM a blond man knocks tony over the head. "Hey Bruce" the blond smiles while the robot man grumbles. "CAP!" . Natasha glances at Lea while placing a hand to her ear communicator. "Steve, Nick wants her for questioning", Lea stiffens at that. Ready to bolt, as soon at the man that looks like a red, white, and blue flag gave the go ahead. Lea ran, she ran and her body shifted. A loud roar silenced the other animals. A black and white blur was all that was seen on the ground. All Bruce could do was watch as the woman turned into to a tiger. A black tiger with white stripes and the size of a horse take off deep into the shadows. The team took off after Lea, Clint aimed a tranquilizer arrow at the large cat. With a precise shot from the marksman to her neck. Darkness became her world and the last thought was 'why?'. Steve was the only one that could pick the cat up, as he made his way to his companions he glared "was that really necessary?" "It is if you want to chase her down and then get your arm bitten off. Who you have in your arms is Lea James, War Veteran for many years, spy, and Special Ops. She is way older than you Captain, way older. This is just a safety precaution for ourselves and her." Natasha countered "Well there could of been a better way than treating her like an animal" Bruce gritted out. Strapping her onto the helicopter 'we are in for a long ride' Bruce's half asleep thought while listening to the low growling sounds from the tigress.

Hmmm wonder what Nick fury wants with Lea? Who knows? Please review :) Thanks for the follows, at least it shows you care.


	4. Chapter 4: White Walls

Chapter 4: White Walls

Lea's POV

Head pounding and I can't move my body. 'whats happening? Am I dead, no that can't be I can feel.' I hear several pairs of footsteps outside this room. Walking past my cell. My hearing magnified the sounds and my head hurting worse. My weapons are gone and so are my goggles. 'I will _kill_ that son of a bitch who shot me' I growled in my head. Slowly peering through my lashes without moving my head, to look around my cell. 'white walls, white floor, white door, white ceiling, and a one way mirror window, the bastards are probably watching me right this moment'. The table i'm laying on is facing the mirror and has me suspended off the floor tilting like a dentist chair. My feet and arms are spread eagle. 'just wait till I get my weapons' dark thoughts and tense mussels. The migraine has eased some but the throb is still there. I try to relax, but soon after a pair of stomping boots eco down the hall outside my door. The only exit is opened and a man steps in. A dark man with a black trench coat and eye patch over his eye. His body screamed authority and dominance. "Good morning miss Lea, I know your awake might as well say hello, your know a member of SHEILD and the Avengers" The large man quoted. "Hello to you to Fury, how many times have I heard this proclamation? I never agreed to join SHEILD or have I heard of Avengers, I will NOT be a card that ur goin to play!" I growled out through clinched teeth. "Oh but I think you have no choice, you see all the trouble you caused and the reports of a wild beast running about, I could just hand you over to the police" Fury so smugly flashing papers of filed reports and pictures of my past mistakes. 'Figures this would all blow up in my face one day, and just from helpin a cute doc...wait cute? NO time for this' "So ur goin to blackmail me Fury? Is that how low ya got sense the last time I saw ya? so sad" I gave a blood thirsty grin and then wiped it off. Looking with my eyes closed behind him at the mirror, "so what monkeys have ya got to play fur ya Fury, do they know that they can never really leave? hmmm did ya ever tell um? So now ya want to add me into the bunch. You must me out of ur damn mind, cockroach. That's what you ar" SMACK. I was cut off by a stinging sensation on my cheek "now listen hear you bitch, give me one good reason why I should not kill you while your tied and at my mercy? You are in no position to question me" Eyes still shut I tilt my head and spit in his face. "Oh yea well ur a son of a bitch so were even". "You won't leave Lea, you will be here tied up and alone till you agree" Fury somberly said. 'I was already alone be for ya came, ass wipe' lowering my head and sending my senses out, I don't know why but I wanted to see Curly again, yes my Curly Jade. I soon fell into a deep slumber with thoughts of my forest, my doc, and my Jade.

Reward for following thanks, but let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hear Me Out

Chapter 5: Hear Me Out

Quiet to quiet the only sound in this asylum was my breathing and the murmurs outside my door. If I really wanted to I could hear what they were saying but I'm too weak. I have not had food for four days, only given small amounts of water. Fury would come in every afternoon, same time, and same question. Well more like a statement, that I will join this Avenger's team. 'Ohhh I know what he wants, he only wants control, well he ain't gettin it this way.' The prick would send his Agents in to 'proposition' me to join. The answer has been the same. Won't be long now, soon I will die in this hell hole. Hard to believe after all I've been through, being caught by a Idiot playing Big Man. All I know is that Fury is a coward and that's all he'll ever be.

With my eyes closed I can hear noises in the watching room on the other side of the mirror. Soon I hear a slight taping sound on the glass. I just ignore it, keeping my head lowered. TAP TAP TAP that stupid noise was now persistent. Getting fast and harder, just trying to get my attention, but only serving to irritate me more. "WHAT!?" I glower at the wall. "can't a girl suffer in peace? My God, what in blazes do you want?" I listen for that tap but nothing came. I don't feel their presents, that person was gone. But soon the door opens and a new familiar set of footsteps approach me. His sweet musk surrounding me. The smell that feels my dreams the last couple days. My inner animal is pleased. Bruce...my doc, has come to pay me a visit. His voice has become shy and unsure. "Lea please hear me out" comes his soft plea. I lean toward the sound of his voice, wanting to be near him, to smell him, to touch him. I want to bathe in his sent, just like when I bathe in the sun. But I won't tell him that...not yet. "I am Bruce, I hear ya. What do you need?" my head tilts and a small smile graces my face. "Join the Avengers Lea, with me. I can't stand seeing you like this, all tied up, while I am helpless to watch in the other room" He touches my face with his fingertips and I can't help but want to lean into the caress. "look what you've turn me into doc. I'm nothin but a house cat in ya hands" purring loudly thinking over his words "ok doc, for you I will". "Good because I've always liked cats." he whispers. He soon leaves after that, like a tornado. Once here he has made a mess of my thoughts... once again. His sent lingers, and so does his touch. My face tingles and my heart is twisting.

*8 Hours later*

My cell is swarmed with Agents. A man in a lab coat enters and sedates me. My body is released from its shackles and my arms and legs are numb from how long they have been in that awkward position. I soon fall into a dreamless sleep, what a pity. Maybe three hours later I waken in a room alone with a note.

_Miss James,_

_Sense you were so kind to accept out invitation. You now are an official member of the Avengers. Once you awaken please meet us in the conference hall in an Hour. Clothes are in the closet. Hope they are to your liking. Thank You_

_Agent P. Coulson _

Well end of that chapter. Phew lol


	6. Chapter 6: Temptation

Heyy y'all. I'll only do a few today sense it is a school night for me. Ok so Lea is now a Avenger just because Bruce wants her to. Please review if you are reading this.:)

_:Inner Beast:_

Chapter 6: Temptation

After taking one of the most hottest showers ever, and cleaning off dirt and soon drying myself. I searched my closet for clothes to wear at the meeting that was suppose to take place in another hour. 'what joy, at least they left me my goggles and boots, just have to find a pair of pants and tank top'. Reaching and digging through the wardrobe, I found what I was looking for. Long military camo cargo pants, white tank top, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. After getting dressed and putting on my boots, eye ware and brushing my hair and teeth. I was ready for this little :get together: or whatever they want to call it. I was still irritated from being in the cell and being tranquilized multiple times. Making my way down the hall towards the meet I notice that to room is loud, and from only two people. The blonde flag and the Robot dude, so I patiently wait till the room acknowledges my presents. When they do the room goes into complete silence, all eyes are on me, like I'm the center of existence. Well I guess I was, they must be thinking that I must be some new shiny toy to play with. Yes something new to test and poke fun at. Sniff Pine... that smell, that heavenly sent of my forest and sun. My eyes darting over to the direction of the smell, not like they can tell. Acknowledging them by inclining my head, my mouth in a firm line, face showing nothing. Stalking towards the other side of the room to Bruce, where the only chair was available. My hair raven hair falling in my face and the new scent's in the room was over whelming and foreign. Clenching my hands to the arms of the wooden chair, I could hear the wood splinter and crack under the pressure. Most curtain that the other occupants in the room could hear, as they were still watching me intently. Underneath the table I feel a hand squeeze my knee reassuringly, it's Bruce's and it sets me on fire. He doesn't realize it but its flaring my libido, causing my inner beast to purr. 'This is not happening, must..fight..._:Temptation:_'. Attention is soon on the Robot man as he calls over to me. "Hey kitty kitty, that's a pretty kitty" the annoyance uses a tone one would use when talking to a baby or an animal. _:GRRRRRRRR:_ I growl at this idiot. "Don't call what ya can't handle Robot Man, ya may get what ur askin for and a whole lot more" a scowl forming on my lips, hands still griping the chair, and Bruce oh my doc still has his hand on my leg. 'This is doin no good fur my nerves, I'll sure be sheddin a lot more if I have to me in that fools presence'. "Hey my name is Tony Stark babe, not Robot Man, but maybe the man of you dreams" he winks over at me. 'oh please, my mind has only one person in mind and it certainly ain't you' scoffing in my head "Maybe only in your dreams Rocket Man, never gonna happen". "Aww common Tigger don't be that way" he pouts 'obviously he's man child, use to gettin what he wants,...to bad so sad'. Soon Stark is rambling off questions from why I wear goggles to what color I prefer to if whether I have clothes on when I shift or not. Lets just say I was not amused, and had to fight the temptation of dismembering Tony and to no reach over and bury my head in Bruce's neck. At least the Blonde flag got control of the human crash dummy, whelp...one down...one more to go. Sigh what have I gotten my self into. Through out this whole meeting I learned that the Blonde Flag was Steve Rodgers A.K.A. Captain America, Robin Hood was Client Barton A.K.A Hawkeye, Red was Natasha Romanov(?) A.K.A Black widow, Bruce Banner A.K.A Hulk, Robot/Rocket Man was Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man, and last is Thor son of Odin who is not present for being in Asgaurd(?). This was the Avengers and know that I'm a part of this team. Tony feels the need to give me a code and nick name. 'oh God have mercy'

Y'all can help me out on the code and nick name for Lea if ya want. If I like it I'll use it. :) Thanks for the Reviews they mean a lot to me. I may need some help with the Avengers personalities, so they may or may not be a little OOC.


	7. Chapter 7: Man Child Tony

Ok I am just goin to wing it. I don't really where I am gonna go with this story. So hear goes. Thanks for stayin with me, reviewing, following, and favoring this story. Y'all surprised me, who all read this lol. Thanks a lot :) So here's another chapter for ya. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Man Child Tony

* * *

Sitting with the Avengers in a small room you can be sure that it will never be boring and most likely unbearable to be around the loudmouth Stark. If I hear 'Frisky' one...more..time. I'm gonna kill somebody. You see Tony has for hours, has been trying to come up with a nickname for me, I don't really care for one but I guess its important. "how about mittens or Tiggy or RaRa maybe Bangle or Tabby" sigh "Tony shut the fuck up before I strangle you" "Oh come on kitty widdy live a little, just poking some fun" "well ur fun is about to end ya in the receiving end of my claws if ya keep it up". "hey hey no need for the melodramatic strips, I know when I'm not wanted" " Apparently not or ya would've been gone before then". As we went back and forth, Bruce was trying to get our attention. A loud wolf whistle sounded through the room. Steve stood next to the doc with crossed arms. "Are you two finished? We need to continue with this meeting, please refrain yourselves." huffing I slouched in my seat, shooting icy glares Starks way as he immaturely stuck his tongue out. 'what a man child', I hold the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I use the time to eye rape my new eye candy. And what a view it was.

Rodgers starts the meeting with introductions of everybody and their abilities and of status. When they asked me about myself Tony had to be a dick...again. "So Fluffy Buns what's with the shades, you blind or do you have a freaky mutated disorder when people look into your eyes?" you could have heard a pen drop after that sentence. Then to my upmost amusement Clint teases Tony "What's wrong with that Tony you wear sunglasses inside and even when it's cloudy, do you have a eye problem? You need to tell us something Stark?". Then to my annoyance Tony once again is acting like a spoiled Man Child and starts whining about how every body is against him and being a bully. "I like them... a lot" Bruce whispers in my ear. 'Oh damn I feel a blush comin on'. Embarrassingly I ducked my head down to hide my blush, but now every one is laughing in our direction except Natasha, cause I don't think she knows how to laugh. "KITTY AND BRUCY SITTIN IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" shouts Tony. "Oh I wanna kill you right now" gritting out, fangs elongating and nails sharpen into claws lengthening. Tattoos glowing a pale blue and light green hues, my eyes if visible to them would be bright yellow with white catlike pupils._ ":YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE STARK THIS IS A FAIR WARNING!:" _Yelling and finding purchase in the closest thing to me, and that would be the table. Steve escorts Tony and Bruce out, though Bruce hesitantly goes, Steve would feel better if he wasn't near someone that's about to throw a shoe. "Easy, Lea he's gone and you can calm down now" the tall blond tries to sooth me, but not getting any closer. I can tell he is a little weary of the teeth, claws, and my sudden ability to be a glow stick. Four minutes later I was eased I'm my normal state of mind. 'wonder where Bruce is?' so to answer my question, I stretch my senses out to see if I can catch his sent. Scenting the air, I soon find what I am looking for. 'found em' grinning I dash through the gray and white halls, and soon find myself in a neutralized laboratory.

* * *

Hoped you like this one. Love reviews and opinions. They will help me write better and update faster, well only if I don't run out of idea's. I'll let you know if I do.


	8. Chapter 8: Play Time

Hey sorry for the wait, I have prom dress shopping to go to. Last year and kinda excited. Got mixed feelings about graduating lol. Well here is the 8th chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter 8: Play Time

After looking into the lab no one was there. Just chemicals in beakers and cylinders, all different colors and labels. Paper was strung every where and books littered the place, one almost knocking over one of the projects. 'eh what a messy work room' Lea thought 'leavin here, don't wanna mess up sumthin, and if the doc has been here I don't think e' will appreciate me messin around.'. Lea leaves the lab and travels down the hall. Many unfamiliar scents linger and confuse the woman. Lea soon got bored and got and idea. I'll bet not a bright one, but an idea non the less.

*4hrs later*

_ :ROOOAR!:_

A large black shape is darting down the halls. Barreling through agents, and sending them into a panic. Growling laughter could be herd from the slightly open muzzle of the Tiger. Many would try to throw nets over her as she ran by, but she never lunged at them. "LEA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" shouted the Director as the over sized tiger made her way into the control room where all the Avengers sat at a round table. _:Morrrnin furry, just havin a little fun iss all:_ Lea's laughing growls out, her mouth moving to form words. Her pale eyes look into fury's one brown, her lips drawn back to show rows of sharp fangs into a grin. Steve and Clint who were closest to the door were out of their seats and like the others had shocked looks on their faces except Fury who looked angry. _:oh don't get urrrr panties in a twist Fury, wasn't gonna hurt no body::Starrrk you better keep urr hands away from my head or else:_ from sassing Fury to glaring at Tony who was trying to pet her. "Hey strips just wanted to see if you felt as soft as you looked, and why does your eyes look like that?" _:sigh: :they look like that because of my animal charracteristics, meanin I can see in the darrrk and have an affect on other animals: _Lea explains to Tony and the others. "So Miss Lea are you going to change back into your human body?" Steve asks politely. _:well darlin' if I were to do that I would be naked and I don't think that would be wise:_ chuckling at Steve who blushes, and not noticing Bruce blush as well. Tony just makes a crude comment about nudists, and Natasha, Clint, and Fury just have neutral faces. _:don't worry Captain I won't eat nobody:_ looks over at Bruce 'well not everybody' she thought while stalking over towards him. Lea sits next to Bruce's chair and her chest is level to the table and tail wrapping around his seat and brushing against his leg. She spies a him blushing in the corner of her eye and smiles softly. 'Still can't believe I'm getting soft, Lord have mercy' she thought while laying her head on the table. Suddenly a hand in placed on her head scratching behind her ears, she smells Bruce and leans into the hand, and starts to purr. A small smile forms on the Doctors face as he strokes her head. 'so sweet and terrifying all in one' he thought.


End file.
